


Kal and Thuria

by Aria_Breuer



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen, Old Republic Era, Two Drabble Set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: A Jedi Padawan and a Smuggler. Two different stories. Two different lives. Both living in the same galaxy. This is their stories, told in a two drabble set. Inspired by the roleplaying website I’ve been playing on for two years now, “Star Wars: Fates”.





	Kal and Thuria

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own “Star Wars: The Old Republic” MMO game. It belongs to Bioware, Lucas Arts, EA Games, and Disney.
> 
> I’ve been roleplaying as Thuria on Star Wars: Fates and SWTOR for the past two years now. So, when I heard “Star Wars: Fates” was shutting down, I figured I needed to do something in order to remember my characters by. And since Kal is a new character, he’s on here for the same reason as Thuria. And since these have been the only two characters I roleplayed on the site, have a two drabble set for these two characters makes sense.

**Thuria Drinna’s Challenge**

**Word Count: 100**

Tython was a huge forest planet. Thuria knew this was true. From her silver hair, flowing like a waterfall, to her brown eyes that glistened with life, nothing could come far from the truth that she was home. Home, but not knowing when Satele Shan would call her to the council chamber in the Jedi Temple. Nor did she expect the bombardment on Tython to happen. It reminded her of the holobooks she read, which spoke about Taris’ bombardment by Malak, Revan’s apprentice who betrayed him. Now that she boarded a shuttle, she wondered if she would find home again.

…

**Kal Vonnar, The Smuggler’s Route**

**Word Count: 200**

Kal did not approve of this arranged marriage. Next to his youthful appearance, with his tussled brown hair and pale green eyes that reflected so much of his innocence, as well as his need to care for others – something that most people and aliens took with great care and interest – he was doing fairly well, up until this moment. The Organa family watched him, waiting for his next move. His parents dealt with the Hutts all too often. He needed to escape. He needed to find his destiny. Maybe smuggling wasn’t such a bad life.

At last, he did it! He snuck out of the intricately elegant palace, complete with its massive stone artwork, stone statues and golden pillars, with ease. No guards stood about, watching him to see where he wandered. Right then. Time to see what was going on in the docking bay. Maybe he would play a few rounds of pazaak, and earn himself a ship. Maybe take his parents’ red and gold painted ceremonial rifles as leverage? But how was he to get them? He sighed. His life as a smuggler started then and there. He only hoped he could did well in the criminal syndicate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)
> 
> Update: the site’s still running and is being improved as we speak. Thought everyone should know. :)


End file.
